In the Mind
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: In Goodbyes aren't always goodbyes, the Xmen lost a very valuble member, Charles Francis Xavier or did they? It's been several months now but when Theressa begins to act strangely, it causes Wolverine to question if Xavier was ever really gone
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: This is the 4th instalment of the new x-men series that I'm writting. The second and third have yet to be completed. The third will probably be completed with in the next month or so but as of right now I have no idea when "Finding a Family" will be finished. I'm co-writting it with one of my friends and she has yet to finish her half. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Chapter one**

Logan, the lone X-man, was woken up by a loud crash and jumped out of bed to see what had happened. He walked down the dark hallway until he came to Theressa's room, where the door was open. He turned the light on and found that no one was there. Logan began to get worried a little because it was not like Theressa to get up at three in the morning and he had yet to find the source of the crash. Logan's pace was a little faster now he came to the foyer and he saw someone lying on the floor, under a table. There was a vase that had fallen and broken and the flowers and water were everywhere. Logan immediately knew it was Theressa and ran over to see what had happened. When he toughed her arm she screamed and pulled back.

"T, it's me, Logan. It's all right."

"Dad," Theressa said as she threw her arms around Logan's neck and buried her head into his bear shoulder. "I heard him, dad. Even though he's not here anymore, I could have sworn I heard him call my name."

"Who, Theressa?" Logan asked pulling his daughter to her feet. "Who was calling you?"

"Xavier. He kept called me and wouldn't go away. I told him, he was a dream and that he wasn't real and that he was dead but he wouldn't shut up. He kept calling my name and so I got up to find him but I knew he wasn't and isn't here."

"Theressa, what about the vase? Did you mean to break it? Where you sleep walking? What happened?"

"I saw his face in the floor tile and used the vase to get rid of it and then I slipped on the water and fell asleep again."

"Well, let's go back to bed."

"No, please. I'm afraid he'll come back and try to talk to me again." Theressa said this as if she were a 7 year old girl who was afraid of a reoccurring nightmare or the boogieman under her bed.

"All right, how 'bout we go watch some TV?" Theressa nodded her head and the two headed to the game room where the biggest TV in the mansion sat. Theressa sat on the couch and Logan put a movie in and with in the first five minutes of the movie, Theressa was asleep once more.

Later that day, when Theressa had taken Andi, Mian, Knole and Nethogent out for a movie and pizza, Logan was in Xavier's office, now Theressa's office using the phone.

"Hey, Cyke, is Jeannie in?" Logan asked when Scott had said hello.

"Hey, Logan. Hold on one second let me check." Scott said on the other line. There was silence for a while and then a female's voice said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jeannie, this is Logan. How you doing?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm good, never been better. You can tell Cyke he doesn't have listen on the other line. I didn't call for a personal call. I called to talk about Theressa." They heard the other line hang up and then Jean said, "What's wrong, is she all right?"

"She's fine except for one thing. Last night she claimed to have heard Xavier call her name. I found her on the floor in the foyer this morning in a puddle of water and a broken vase. She said she had seen Xavier's face in the tile and used the vase to get ride of him. I have no idea what's going on with her Jean. I mean this is the first time it has happened but I wanted to know if you had suffered the same thing. I thought maybe it's something telepaths go threw after someone they are close to dies."

"No, Logan I haven't suffered what she has but maybe it's because she has gained Xavier's powers. I mean, if what you said was true don't you think she would have gone threw the same thing when Chris died?" Jean replied, recalling how Theressa reacted when Chris died.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about her Jeannine. She never acted like this before." Logan put his feet on the desk and leaned back in the chair as he talked to Jean.

"She's never had Xavier in her head either."

"Jean she doesn't have Chuck in her head, only his powers."

"Maybe not."

"What do you mean maybe not?" Logan asked as his feet hit the floor and he leaned on the desk.

"I mean she could have been fighting for Xavier's soul as well."

"So you're saying that Chuck ain't dead?"

"I'm saying Xavier is living inside Theressa."

**A/N: PLease review. I know I've been away for awhile but I had somethings that needed to be taken care of before I could go on with Fanfiction. :)**


	2. Hearing a dead man's voice

**A/N: Okay, in this chapter I have a character that no one knows about yet. Her name is chelsea and she is Wolverine's daughter which means she is Theressa's half sister becuase they don't have the same mother. If you read the story,"Finding a Family" you will find out her past and who exactly she is. My friend made her up- and hasn't given me her bio yet so it may be awhile. Nut I hope you like this chapter just the same. **

**Chapter two**

"Hey Logan, How's Theressa?" Warren, also known asAngel,asked when he saw Wolverine in the hallway.

"She's fine right now. I just got off the phone with Jean. She thinks that Xavier never really died but is living inside Theressa's mind and body."

"Wow, creepy."

"Yeah that's what I said. Anyway, she's on her way to see if she can help Theressa out in anyway. After all they were best friends when Jean and Cyke lived here. Where's Theressa?"

Just then Chelsea came running out of the elevator. "Dad!"

"What's wrong Chelas?"

"It's Theressa. When she brought Andi and everybody else back from the movie she went to the Danger room for a work out and now she's screaming and telling some Xavier guy to get out of her head." Wolverine darted down the hallway and into the elevator leaving Chelsea and Archangel staring at each other.

"Where is she?" Logan asked out of breath when he got to the viewing room and saw Andi and Mian. "Down in the Danger room. She looks like she's going mad, Grandpa."

"I'll take care of it girls; just tell me when Jean gets here. You girls run along and don't worry about your mother." Logan said sending his granddaughters away from the scene that was before them. Wolverine went down to the danger room and opened the doors. He saw Theressa on the far left side of the room. Her hair was no longer neat and she had tears rolling down her face.

"T, you okay?" He asked when he was a foot away from his daughter.

"Don't come any closer, Logan."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what's wrong and I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you."

"You ain't going to hurt me, Theressa. You have a tendency to push people away when something is wrong with you or if you are upset about something. I know what's wrong and Jean is on her way to help but we can't do anything if you don't let us. Come on, I've all ready promised to take care of you no matter what. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you I just don't trust myself."

I trust you.> Said Xavier's voice that both Logan and Theressa heard.

"Did you hear that T?" Logan asked as he rose to his feet and Theressa did the same.

"Dad, what's going on?" Theressa asked acting like a scared little girl. Her scar was nowas white as snowbecause she was scared out of her mind. She had never had a dead guy talk to her before.

"Logan," Warren said from the viewing room, over the PA system, "Jean's here. She wants you to bring Theressa to the Med Lab."

"All right, we're on our….." Wolverine began to say but stopped when he saw Theressa fall over.

"Logan, what's going on?" Angel asked concerned about the woman he loved.

"I don't know birdbrain." Wolverine replied bending over to check for a pulse. "Her pulse is very, very faint. I don't know what the hell you've done to her Chuck but she better make it through this." Logan gently picked up is daughter and ran as fast as he could to the mad lab. He could only hope that Jean could find away to get Theressa out of this mess.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I know theressa is always getting herself into life or death situations:)**


	3. Reason I am here

**Chapter Three **

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Theressa asked as she walked around the mansion. It was dark and none of the lights would turn on. She could only guess it was from a power failure but that still didn't answer her question as to where everyone was. She had been through the mansion twice now and couldn't find her daughters, Knole, Nethogent or her father but then in the middle of the hall way appeared a man that she had not seen in months. A man who was a friend and a very good mentor, although Wolverine was her first her mentor and then later found out she was his daughter.

"Xavier?" Theresa asked shielding her eyes for a brief moment because he had just turned on all the lights in the mansion. "What are you doing here? Your suppose to be dead and on second thought where is here?"

**In The Med-Lab:**

Wolverine ran into the med lab with Theressa in his arms. Jean and Angel were all ready there and all Logan had to do was lay Theresa on the table.

"What happened?" Jean asked beginning to feel for a pulse and found one but it was very weak and didn't know how much longer it was going to last.

"I don't know Jean. I was in the danger room trying to calm Theressa down, we heard Xavier's voice, Warren came in to tell me that you were here and then she just collapsed. I swear Jean if Chuck really is in her and he does anything to her," Wolverine finished his sentence with the popping of his claws.

"Logan, wouldn't it be kind of hard to kill a guy who's all ready dead?" Angel asked helping Jean hook Theressa up to an ivy. He was really worried as was every one else about Theressa but he knew somehow that Theressa would make it through this road block in her life. He didn't know how he knew but he just knew and that gave him peace.

**Game Room:**

Andi, Storm, Beast, Knole, Nethogent, Mian and Chelsea where in the Game room when, Knole said to his Fiance, as he fliped threw the Tv channels,

"Andi I'm sure every thing is going to be all right."

"Knole, my mom's heart is very weak and Xavier could be in her head. How can any of that be okay?"

"I just don't get it," Mian said looking up at Andi, "Why would Professor Xavier do this to mom in the first place?"

"What do you mean?" Andi asked her twin sister.

"Well, think about it, mom was one of his prized pupils and was respected by the students and loved by everyone. Why would he pick her and put her through this. Has he turned evil? Did he ever really like mom and what is he hated her and now this is just away to get back at her? What if…."

"What if the sky rained fish and the ocens caught on fire?" a man standing in the door way said. The three young mutants jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. Andi and Mian's face light up as they saw Scott Summers walk into the room.

"Uncle Cyke!" Mian said running over to him with her arms open wide as if she were a three year old running to her father for a hug. The girls had always called Scott 'Uncle Cyke'. They didn't know why but now it was a habit that no one was going to break.

"Hey girls." Scott said giving both girls a big bear hug. Knole walked over and shock hands with Cyclops.

"How are you dong, young man?" Scott asked Knole

"I'm fine, never been better actually. How about yourself?"

"Not bad."

"Cyclops." Storm said jumping off of the sofa and embracing Scott in her arms and Beast gave him a hand shake.

"What on earth are you doing her, good man?" Beast asked in his intelegent voice that he always talked with. It was a voice that would make the great minds of the world scared to speek in front of him.

"Yeah, Cyke," Andi said "Why are you here?"

"Jean wanted me to come down with her. She needs to help your mom and I thought we could go do something while this is going on. I've never liked waiting rooms, or any room when you have to wait for something or someone. What if we went out for a burger and fries. Does that sound all right?"

"Sure why not. We could all use a bit of fresh are." Storm said as Beat and Chelsea nodded

"Yeah, I guess." Knole said rubbing his gut.

Mian and Andi looked at each other and nodded their heads. They agreed that going out would do them some good, instead of waiting in here.

"Great, let's roll.

**Theressa's mind:**

Xavier smiled his usually gental smile and said, "My dear child, this is your mind. Right now you have an image of the Mansion but you know that you can go any where you wish in your mind. There are no limits, no bounders. You are in a sence free of everything the world restricts you from."

"Xavier I know all that but why are you here? I thought you died back when Renee took your powers?"

"No, I, my soul was not dead only my body. I was transferred to Renee and then you…."

"Then I fought for what I thought were your powers but it was actually you."

"Exactly."

"But why did you chose me?" Theressa asked knowing that Jean was a much more talented telepath than she and could have handled the extra power just as well.

"Because you were the only one who was willing to take the extra power. Jean has all ready had a taste of ultimate power and never wishes to feel it again, although telepathic abilities are far from the ultimate power of the Phoenix but you get my point."

"What do you want from me?" Theressa finally asked feeling that Xavier was dancing around the problem.

"I want you to stop resisting me, Theressa. Ever since I entered your body, your subconcesne has repressed me as if I were an old book just thrown up on the shelf and forgotten about with time."

"Why didn't you try and contact me before? You know telepathically?"

"Because I was too weak from going between my body, Renee's and then yours . Then once I regained my strength, you wouldn't allow me to communicate with you although you may not have noticed it."

"So the telepathic leaks that I've been having from time to time was you trying to talk to me?" Theressa asked

"Yes, that was me, at first."

**Med-Lab:**

"Jeannie, how's she doing?" Logan asked as he came back into the room. Theressa had been out for several hours now. The kids were now in bed and Scott was on his way down to the med lab and Angel was in the kitchen eating. Jean had sent Logan out of the room three hours ago when he wouldn't stop making threats to kill Xavier, which would be imposable considering that he is currently in Theressa's body.

"Well, her heart rate is the same as before but she has a lot of brain activity. I'm beginning to think that Xavier is talking with her."

"Why'd he make her pass out?"

"I haven't figured that out yet but if I can't figure it out in the next twenty minutes, then I'm going into Theressa's mind."

"Would that be safe?"

"Yeah, for me and Xavier but for Theresa it might accelerate her brain activity and there is no way to know for sure what would happen. If I make a new link and connect it to Theresa's mind, we should be all right because then I would be able to carry some of the burden of having Xavier in your head, for Theressa."

"Do what you have to do." Logan said patting Jean on the shoulder and sitting on the bed across from the on Theressa was lying on.

**Theressa's Mind:**

"Xavier, what do you want me to do?" Theressa asked because there, to her knowledge, was nothing anyone could do to get Xavier out of her head. As far as she knew she would have to live the rest of her life with her former professor, she didn't want to but she had no choice in the matter.

"Don't worry, Theressa." Xavier said coming closer and putting his hand on her cheek. "Every thing you need to know is all ready at your disposal." Theressa closed her eyes and a single tear escaped and hit Xavier's hand.

"I've missed you, Charles." Theressa said trying with all her might to hold back the tears.

"I know you have but I'm here now, you now know it, so go and do what you must."

**Med-Lab:**

Jean and Logan were in the Med Lab watching over Theressa when suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat up grasping for air.

"Theressa, you all right?" Jean asked checking all her friend's vital signs and saw that they had all returned to normal.

"Yeah…Yeah…I'm fine." Theressa said in between breaths. "A little spooked but I'll be fine."

"T, what happened?" Wolverine asked Theressa not allowing her off the bed even though he knew she wanted to leave.

"I saw him, Logan. He's here." Theressa said pointing to her head. "He's not dead and he never died. You see, Renee not only took his powers but his soul as well. Therefore when I won Xavier's powers in the telepathic battle against Renee, I gained Xavier himself and allowed him into my body."

"Yeah, that's what we thought was happening."Jean replied to the information she all ready knew.

"Was Chuck talking with you?" Logan asked

"Yeah."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Jean asked knowing that Charles would have told Theressa all she needed to know with out actually telling her. That was just the way of Charles Frances Xavier. No one person knew why he worked in this manner but simply knew that he did and accepted it and had not choice but that now.

"Yeah, he did." Theressa looked at Jean and then back at her father and said, 'He wants me to contact the Shi'ar."


	4. Going for a ride

**A/N I hope you've liked this story so far. Thanks for the reviews**

**Chapter Four**

"Theressa, you okay?" Angel asked as he walked into the office. He had heard her frustrated cry and so he thought he should check on her. As he walked into the room he saw papers scattered everywhere, books staked as high as a person's knee and the desk could no longer be seen, for it had so many paper and books and, now a computer, that it was literally buried. Warren walked up to the desk and looked at the woman he loved moving about as fast as she could searching for something.

"Theressa are you okay?" Angel asked again when Theressa didn't answer him.

"What? Oh Angel, I didn't see you there. Umm… yeah, I'm fine. I'm a little frustrated that's all."

"I thought I heard you scream or cry?"

"Yeah I cried for a brief moment because I'm so frustrated."

"Why are you frustrated?"

"I can't find this device that Xavier wanted me to find."

"Okay, what does it look like?" Angel asked trying to be as helpful as possible.

"I don't know." Theressa said as she sat into the chair and laid her head on the desk and began to sob. Angel sighed and walked over to her, knelt down next to her and took her into his arms and wrapped his wings around her.

"Shh. It's all right, Theressa. You'll figure this thing out don't worry. From what I've heard about you and seen myself, you're an amazing woman and I believe you can do anything." Theressa leaned up and looked Warren in the eyes.

"Do you mean that?" Theressa asked, knowing she didn't have to ask but she didn't want to pry into his mind either.

"Do you believe you can do anything?"

Just as Theressa was about to answer, she 'heard' _I'm losing my girl to that birdbrain_.

She looked over to the door and saw Logan leaving. She turned to Angel who didn't know what was going on and asked, "Angel, would you excuse me for a moment?" Angel stood up to let Theressa by and nodded his reply.

"Dad! Dad wait up!" Theressa said running down the hall to try and catch up with Logan.

"What?" Logan said in a harsh tone turning into the kitchen.

"Dad, your not loosing me to Warren. I just like him as a friend." Theressa tried to convince her father and herself. She knew there was something about Angel that she liked and knew she was attracted to him but wasn't convinced that she was in love with Angel. Theressa didn't understand why Logan was having a hard time with this. Was it because Chris had been gone for a long time and Theressa only had had her father to lean on? Well, Theressa was determined to fined out.

"Logan why are you so upset with me?"

"I ain't upset with you, kid. It's that dang birdbrain. When I was about to come in because I heard you cry, Angel started making moves on you."

"He wasn't making any moves on me dad, he was comforting me because I was upset and frustrated. How could you think he was making moves on me?" Theressa asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"I know Angel, Theressa, better than you do."

"No you don't Logan and now I don't even think you know me well enough to know that no man can come in between my love for you. I thought you knew that and understood that. Chris never took your place in my heart just like Angel never ever will take Chris's place. If you don't understand that then I have nothing left to say. I'm going for a ride."

Logan's head turned around when Theressa said she was leaving. He knew how frustrated and angry she was at this whole situation and he thought that the last thing she needed to do was drive her motorcycle around town because she might end up doing something stupid. Logan ran out into the hall and found Jean coming out of the library across the hall and Angel coming out of Theressa's office.

"I found it!" Jean cried smiling over her discovery but that smile faded when she saw the look of worry on Logan's face.

"Logan, what's wrong?"When Jean asked Logan this question, Angel walked over to Jean and Logan.

"Theressa got mad at me and left.".

"You let her leave?" Angel said raising his voice at Logan.

"No, I didn't let her leave. Once she's got her mind made up no one, not even I, can change her mind."

"Great, now, Theressa's gone and people are going to think she's insane because she's got Xavier in her head and it's your fault Logan." Angel said pointing a finger at Theressa's father.

"What? You think this is my fault?" Logan growled loudly. Jean, who had a feeling that Logan was about ot get out his claws retreated back into the Library and placed the device back on the table that she found it on and returned to the hall way to find Logan and Angel punching the heck out of each other. Jean sighed and telekinetically tore the warring men apart.

"You too need to stop this now! Logan its not your fault that Theressa has left and Angel you need to tell Logan your sorry. Theressa loves both of you and Logan she will always love you but there will be other men in her life and you need to accept that. I'm going back in here to contact Lilandra. Meanwhile, I want you two to make up or at least reason with each other that you don't have to fight over Theressa."

Jean walked back into the Library, leaving Angel and Wolverine telekinetically pinned to separate wall. She walked over to device and punch a red button and when she did a picture of Gladiator, the imperial guard came up.

"Jean Grey?" The man with the blue Mohawk said.

"Yes, I am Jean Grey. I am calling to speak with Lilandra."

"I will see if she is in." The picture vanished and soon Lilandra appered.

"Jean, it is nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine under the circumstances. What about you?"

"I'm better after the lose of Charles Xavier, I left my people for sometime but I am back and ready to help you in anyway. Now what circumstances were you referring to?"

"Well, I don't know how your going to take this but we have reason to believe that Xavier is not dead."

"What? But I thought Scott summers told me that he had died at the hands of a mutant capable of draining his life force as well has his powers?"

"He did I know but Theressa or the Black Fox as you know her, fought that mutant telepathically for Xavier's powers and won. It has been several months and today Theressa passed out for no reason what so ever. Last night she claimed to have heard Xavier calling her name. When she passed out today, apparently it was because Xavier had done it in order to talk to her via telepathy. He told her that you have the technology to put the mind into holograms or cloned bodies. We were wondering if you would be willing to help."

"Well, yes but I never had a cloned body for Charles. We would have to put him in to a hologram chip. Where is the Black Fox now?"

"We're not entirely sure. She had a spat with Wolverine and ran off. Wolverine and I are going to go look for her after I get done talking with you. So you will help?"

"Yes Jean, I will but you do understand that the process may not work."

"Yes, Lilandra, I understand but we have to try something. Anything to get Xavier out of Theressa's head."

"All right then. My ship will be in your earths orbit in a matter of hours. Good bye Jean."

"Good bye and Thank you." Jean said as she turned the device off and left the room and heard Wolverine say,

"Look, I'm sorry that I beat you up."

Jean looked at her watch and her eyes grew wide. She had been talking with Lilandra for thirty minutes and in that time wolverine had apologized for beating Angel up. Wow that must be a world record or it could have something to do with the fact that she wasn't going to let the two quailing boys off the wall until they made up.

Jean glanced at Angel who said, "Yeah me too. Friends?" Jean released the men from her hold and they both fell to the ground.

"See that wasn't so hard no was it?"

"Friends but I want you to stay away from my daughter. I won't call you birdbrain anymore, Featherhead."

"Hey you said that you wouldn't call me names anymore."

"I said I wouldn't call you birdbrain no more. I didn't say nothing about calling you Feather head."

"Jean!!!" Angel cried as if he were crying for his mother.

"Now I know how Theressa feels!" Jean said walking away from the men, "Come on you two big babies. We've got to find Theressa. I'm going to go tell Scott where we're going." Jean walked around the courner and hoped her friends wouldn't kill each other while she was gone or later on for that matter but if they attempted to later Theressa could deal with them. Jean's focus switched to Theressa and the problem at hand. She could only pray that Theressa was all right and that once the Shi'ar got here, they could help her and Xavier both but only time would tell.


	5. Stubbornness can kill

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. I hope you like this. I'm glad you liked the Wolverine vs. angel part, Artimes.**

Chapter Five

Theressa sat in a booth in a bar all by herself. She had been there for sometime and had not ordered anything, when the waiter came up to her and said, "Hey, Sweetheart are you going to order anything?"

"Um... no is that a problem?"

"Well, Sweetie if you are in here you have to order something or I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Theressa noticed that this man was very uptight about approaching her and then she remembered that she had forgotten to telepathically hide her scar. The man must have recognized her as the Black Fox.

"I'll just get out of your way now, if you don't mind." Theressa said get up from her seat and walking towards the door. Two big men, truck drivers passably, stood in front of the door.

"Where do you think your going, Babe?"

"I'm leaving and don't call me babe."

"Why not? You're hot and I call all the hot woman, babe."

"You don't get told no very often do you?" theressa said glaring at the man. she didn't need this right now. All she wanted was to be left alone and that clearly wasn't going to happen.

"No, I don't. In fact I've never been told no."

"Yeah Butch always gets what he wants." said one of the other men

"Shut-up!" Butch said elbowing his friend in the gut.

"Well, Butch," Theressa said in a soft voice, "what do you want?"

"I want you babe!"

Theressa's scar turned red and she said, "Fat chance in hell, bub!" Theressa then punched Butch below his big shiny belt buckle. His friend tried to hit her but she had put up an invisible wall so he wouldn't get hurt. "Listen, I just want to leave!" Theressa said to the man behind the invisible wall.

"I don't think so lady." A voice came from a third man behind Theressa. She turned around, letting the wall down, and saw two more truck driver type guys only they had shotguns. "You mess with one of us; you've got to mess with all of us!"

**X-Jet:**

"Got a lock on her yet?" Logan asked Jean as he flew the Blackbird. Jean sat in the back and Angel at her side.

"Yeah, she's east of here, Logan." Jean said after finisheing her pis-scan succsesfully.

_Logan, Jean,>_Came Xavier's voice telepathically.

_Chuck?>_ Logan asked

_Yes it's me. I don't have much time so listen carefully. Theressa is in danger. She got into an argument with a truck driver and when she punched him, his friends pulled out their guns and pointed them at her.>_

_Why didn't she contact us?_ >Jean asked, although she thought she all ready knew the answer to the question.

_She's still mad at Logan and now her stubbornness may get her killed if you don't hurry_.>

Logan changed course and headed to where they and gotten a lock on Theressa and then said, _Don't worry, we're no our way.>_

**Bar:**

"Okay, why don't we just put the guns down and talk about this?" Theressa said as the guys pinned her up against the wall. She knew she needed to 'call' her father but she was still so mad at him for being so stupid in thinking that she could ever love Angel over him.

Just then, "Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The men turned around and saw Wolverine standing in the doorway along with Angel and Jean, for back up. Theressa took advantage of this moment by telekinetically grabbing the guns and bending them so far that they broke. The guys turned around noticing that their guns had been ripped out of their hands and began to fight Theressa.

Butch was finally on his feet again and ready to fight he was in front of his friends when he said,

"Tom, Edd, Bill, let me see if I can reason with the lady. Now, come on Babe I'm sure we can…."

Wolverine knew just what was going to happen next and he winced at the thought of Theressa tearing the four guys apart. Theressa's scar turned from scared white to furious red. She flew up in the air and her finger tips on her right hand began to glow.

"You shouldn't have done that Butch." Tom said backing up.

"What? Call her Babe?"

"He's right Butch," Theressa said in an angry tone. "I don't like to be called Babe."

Theressa aimed her hand at the four men and telekinetically pushed them up against the wall. Theressa landed and when the four guys began to charge her once more. Wolverine came in as well as Jean and Angel. Each one had a guy to fight and Theressa was fighting Butch. She gave him a good smack to the head and in return he punched her in her chest. She did a back flip, landed on the bar table and came down hard on Butch. When Butch got up he pulled out a knife and threw it at Theressa. As it flew in the air, aimed for her heart, her hand rose and she managed to telekinetically move the knife out of it's dangerous path but her reaction was so late that the knife stabbed her in her left forearm instead. As Theressa was about to go after Butch again, Wolverine stepped in. He grabbed Butch by the collar and held him up against the wall.

"You listen to me Bub! All she wanted you to do was get out of her way and not to call her babe. You get the heck out of here before I make you and your friends Cisco-bob!" Wolverine popped his claws, grazing the man's sides. Butch nodded, Wolverine put him down and he and his friends ran for their life.

Wolverine turned to Theressa but found that Angel had all ready knelt down next to her.

"You all right?" He asked pulling the knife out of Theressa's arm.

"Yeah I will be." Theressa said as she rose from the floor holding her arm and walked over to her father. Wolverine took off his shirt and used that to bandage his daughter's wound.

"That should hold until we can get it looked at."

Suddenly, Theressa didn't feel so good. Her head began to throb and she felt like she was going to pass out. Her right hand held her head and before she knew it she had collapsed on the floor.

"Theressa, can you hear me? Are you all right?" Wolverine asked not knowing what to do or what was going on. Suddenly a beam of light encompassed them and when the beam was gone so were they.

**Please Read and Review**


	6. Letting go what needs to grow

Chapter Six

The X-men repapered on a ship and were greeted by an alien woman. "Hello X-men. It is good to see you."

"You too Lilandra." Jean said as she helped Wolverine to pick up his daughter. "Angel, this is Lilandra. When Xavier was here they were an item of some sort."

"Jean cut the small talk." Wolverine said in a harsh tone. "I 'm getting a very, very faint pulse here!."

"What happened?" Lilandra asked knowing that if Theressa was to die then Xavier would die as well for they shared the same body.

"We don't know. We had just found her and she passed out." Warren informed the alien woman but left out the fact that they had to fight four guys to get to her.

"We have a medical bay on level two, come with me." They walked until they came to an elevator which took them directly to the medical room.

Once in the room Logan laid Theressa on the bed that Lilandra had prepared for her. As soon as Theressa's head hit the pillow her vital signs came up on a black screen behind Theressa's bed and they weren't good.

"How did you do that?" Jean asked amazed at how quickly the vitals came on. Usually it took Jean five minutes at the most to hook someone up to the machines.

"Our technology is much more advents than yours, Jean. When someone lies down the pillow has scanners that automatically scan the person's condition and then it shows them on this screen here." Jean moved over to Theressa and felt her forehead and found that she was burning up.

"She's running a temperature. Lilandra we must transfer Xavier now. If we don't then we could loose both of them. The human body was not meant to go threw this."

"Very well but I will have to ask the men to leave. I will need your help Jean but you two can wait out in the hall or walk around the ship if you like."

"You listen here Lilandra; I'm not leaving my daughter for anyone!" Logan yelled at Lilandra and just as she was about to yell back at him, Jean stepped in between the two and face Logan.

"Logan, please. With every second that passes, so does the chance of saving Theressa. I'm asking you to do what Lilandra says." Jean knowing that even with her asking, Logan still wouldn't go willingly.

"I'll take care of her."

"You swear?" He asked considering leaving.

"I swear and I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Fine, but I'll hold you, Lilandra, responsible if anything goes wrong!" Wolverine turned to leave and when he knew that Angel wasn't following him, he turned back around and grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and left the room.

"Sorry about him Lilandra. He just doesn't like to leave Theressa when something's wrong." Jean said going to Theressa's head and stroking her hair gently.

"So what do we do?"

"First we need to hook these cords," Lilandra held up two cords that had suction cups on the end. They looked a lot like hospital cords that you would use to hook someone up to a machine. "Place them on Theressa's head and then hook the other ends into this box, here." Lilandra pointed to the box and handed the other end of the cords to Jean. She placed the cords on Theressa's forehead and Lilandra plugged her end into the box. "All right, now we have to tell Xavier that there is a channel in which he can use to get out of Theressa. You're going to have to contact him telepathically."

Jean took a deep breath and said, "Let's just hope this works."

**Out in the Hall of the ship:**

"What was with you in there?" Angel asked Logan, who sat on the window seal trying to ignore Warren.

"Nothing. Now leave me alone."

"Why are you ignoring me?" Angle asked sounding like a little kid talking to his older brother who wouldn't play with him.

"I'm not ignoring you! Now I asked you to leave me alone!"

"Logan what's wrong?"

"My daughter is in there lying on a bed with almost no heart beat! That's what's wrong! You think that I can just come out here and talk to you like nothing is wrong while my daughter is in there fighting for her life? The last time this happened….."

"This happens often?" Angel asked surprised at Logan's words.

"Yeah, She's been on her deathbed at least once before and then another time everyone thought she and I had been killed on a mission. Anyway, the last time she was like this, she had been shot twice in the gut and stabbed in the heart by her mother."

"Her mother tried to kill her?"

"Long story, don't ask but when this happened I had just told her that I was her father and…."

"She didn't know that you were her father?"

"Will you shut up and let me talk?"

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Thank you. Anyway, when she was lying on that bed, all I could do for her was be there and hold her hand. Well that is at least until I convinced Jean to switch my heart with Theressa's heart. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've always known that Theressa needs me but maybe she doesn't need me as much as she needs you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"When Chris died, so did a part of Theressa. She had a hole, I guess in her heart that hurt when the wind blew threw.Now, that part of her had been buried until she met you. She smiles more; she laughs more, heck she just so happy and I have you to thank for that. Now, she is still my girl but I am willing to share her. My love for her will only go so far in mending her heart. Maybe you can do more."

"If she's willing to let me." Angel said remembering how Theressa kept pushing him away these last months.

"I'll talk to her. I think it's time that she let you in."

"Thanks Logan. That means a lot to me."

"Yeah and I know that it means a lot to Theressa too."


	7. sprouting love

"Xavier what did you do to her?"Jean asked after they had transferred Xavier to the hologram box, an now he was portraying himself as a hologram standing next to Theressa's bed. Jean was hopping that once Xavier was moved then maybe Theressa's vitals would improve but they weren't so lucky.

"Jean I didn't do a thing. You should know that I would never do anything to harm any of my students." Xaiver replied even though Jean knew what he was going to say. She knew he would never delibratly do anything to harm Theressa but she was just looking for reasons that this was happening and someone to blame.

Lilandra grabbed the shocking pads and handed them to Jean., who took them. She tore Theressa's shirt, rubbed the pads together and then, "Clear!" She placed them on Theressa's chest and sent electricity flowing threw her body in hopes to restart her heart. She did it again after the first time didn't work and about the third time around Theressa's heart started back up and she began to breathe once more.

"I'm going to go tell Logan and Angel that they can come in now." Jean said as she left the room. Lilandra turned to Xavier and smiled at him.

"It is good to see you again Charles."

"As it does me good to see you smile once more Lilandra." He replied.

"I've missed you so very much. When Scott told me that you had died I almost died myself and now to see you alive, well it does my heart good. I will leave you alone with Theressa if you wish. We can talk later." Lilandra left the room to go find Jean and Xavier turned to Theressa, whose eyes opened at last.

"Xavier?" She said weakly.

"Yes it's me and I'm out of your head. Even though I'm out of your head, you still have my powers. As I told you before my powers are now your powers and no one can take them away from you. It's going to be hard at times to control them but I'm here now and I can help you get threw those hard times."

"Okay, Chuck, enough about her powers." Wolverine said walking in alone, "It's my turn."

"All right Logan and it's nice to see you too."

"Lilandra's outside if you want to see her, Chuck."

"As of right now I'm limited to this room. I'll be back when you are done." Xavier said and vanished into his box.

"That was kind of rude dad." Theressa said smiling.

"Well, I thought you might want to get ride of the guy considering he was in your head for the past several months." Logan smiled and Theresa couldn't help but smile back. Theressa sat up and hugged her father.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, T. I was worried about you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I figured you were passing in here."

"Naw, actually I was sitting out in the hall talking with Angel."

"For how long?"

"Ten Minutes, I think."

"Wow! That's gotta be a record. I don't think you've ever talked to him that long before." Theressa leaned back in her bed when Logan relased her from their hug.

"What is it, Logan?" Theressa asked knowing something was wrong but not sure what. Even with her new and improved telepathic powers, she still couldn't read Logan's mind because of how messed up his memories were.

"Listen, about Angel."

"Yeah what about him?"

"I think you like him but you don't want to admit it."

"Logan, I don't like him like that. He's just a friend."

"A friend who deserves a chance at mending your heart. Theressa, I can't change the fact that Chris is gone and he ain't comin' back but what I can do is take care of you and love you but a father's love can only go so far in mending his daughter's heart. There comes a time where another man must try and fix the hole in the daughter's heart and she has to be willing to take a risk."  
Theressa had tears rolling down her face when Logan started talking the way he was. He knew how much it still hurt to talk about Chris, so why was he bringing him up?

"What are you saying Dad?"

"I'm saying that I can't fix your heart anymore than I can control the wind. I think Warren is the guy that will mend the whole that still burns when the wind blows threw. I think he's good for you T. You all ready smile and laugh more. You spend more time around him and the kids. Take a risk."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then I'll claw the guy's face out." Logan said with a huge smile which told Theressa that he didn't mean it, "I'll be there to help you pick up the pieces and move on. Just like I was there when Chris died."

"Okay, will you tell him for me then?"

"I think you can tell him yourself." A voice came from behind Wolverine. The two looked at the door and saw Angel walk in with some kind of Shi'ar flower bouquet. Wolverine kissed Theressa on the forehead and left the room. Warren came over and sat on the stool that was by Theressa's bed.

"Here I brought you flowers." Angel said handing the red, Purplish-blue, white reddish-pink and a red flower bouquet to Theresa.

"There beautiful, Warren! Where did you get them? I don't remember you having flowers before."

"Well that's because these are special flowers from the Shi'ar home world. Lilandra duplicated them for me. You know that they have the same flowers as we do and many more. Do you know what each of them means?"

"No I didn't. What do these mean?"

"Well Lilandra said that on her planet the white flower is called the Calla Lily and it means beauty, the purplish-blue flower is called the Iris and it means that your friendship means a lot to me. The Pink Camellia means that I'm longing for you, and the pinkish red flower is called the Primrose and it means that I can't live with out you."

"What did Lilandra say the red meant?" Theressa asked looking deep into Angel's eyes.

"The red Roseis a very special flower." Angel replied gazing even deeper into Theressa's eyes. "It means everlasting love and that I will love you till the day I die and past that."

"So you think I'm beautiful, you want me as a friend, you are longing to have me, you can't live with out me and you will always love me?"

"Yes, I do.I've never felt this way about anyone before and I don't think I ever will again. Do you feel the same way? You know if you don't I'm going to feel really stupid for saying all this."

"Don't feel stupid. I do feel the same way about you and I think Logan's right. It's time to allow another man to fill the hole in my heart. I've been afaid to admit it because I didn't want to get hurt again. A piece of me died when Fury made me kill Chris. I couldn't bear to live with out him, so I ran away. I ran away from my dad, my children the X-men and my feelings. I didn't want to confront them or the fact that I was alone. Well not entirely alone but as far as my marriage went, I was alone. I've been pushing you away for along time now and I think I need to except you and embrace you instead of pushing you away and running the risk of losing you for ever. I love Warren."

"I love you too, Theressa."

Theressa and Angel couldn't stay apart any longer so they fell into a passionate kiss that lasted for a long time. Finally, Angel handed Theresa Xavier's box and he picked her up and walked out into the hall. There they met Wolverine, Jean and Lilandra who had been eas dropping. "All right you three." Theressa said scolding her father and two friends. "Lilandra none of us can thank you enough for what you have done for me. If you ever need anything just call." Lilandra nodded her head and said, "I'm sure I will."

"C'mon guys lets go home." Theressa said resting her head on Angel's shoulder as they, followed by Jean and Wolverine walked to the transporter to be beamed back to the mansion.


	8. Friendly Chat

Theressa was outside sitting on the verdanda when Andi, Mian and Scott came walking up.

"How you feeling mom?" Andi asked before Scott got the chance. Andi and Mian sat next to their mother and Scott sat on the opposite side so he could see Theressa when he talked to her that was if the girls ever let him talk.

"I'm better. You know that Xavier's here again. Why don't you go and say hi to him. He's in my office." Theressa told the girls who raced to the mansion. When the girls were gone, Scott looked at Theressa with questioning eyes and said,

"Your office?"

"Well, I m the one in charge around here. Xavier's a hologram and you and Jean will probably be leaving shortly and no way am I giving the Mansion over to Wolverine. He's get frustrated with everything and tear the room the shreads."

"Doesn't he all ready do that?"

"Be nice Scott."

"What about Warren?"

"Angel? Oh he's sticking around for a long time, you know to help out with the Finances and stuff."

"Logan said that you two were thinking about dating."

Theressa smiled and felt her cheeks go warm. Scott smiled back at his friend when he saw her blush.

"Yeah, we are dating actually. So that's really the reason why he's sticking around. I just hope Andi warms up to him. She doesn't really like him right now. I guess it's just going to take some time to get used to. I feel weird myself."

"how so?"

"Well after being married for so long and not dating after Chris died, I've been out of the loop and now I'm being thrown back into it with Angel. So when are you and Jean leaving?"

"What makes you think we're leaving?"

"Well, last time I saw you, we had been captured by the military and didn't look like we were going to get out of it. When we finally did and went to the mansion, you wouldn't step one foot inside that place. I can understand why and thought you might feel the same way."

"No, I faced that today, when I went to get the kids. Xavier was like a father to me and when we thought he had died, it was like I had lost my right arm or my left leg or something like that. I just couldn't bear the thought that the man I admired and looked up to was gone forever. No, Jean and I aren't going anywhere. We're here to stay and there's nothing you can do about it." Scott said surprising Theressa but she understood how he felt.

As the two got up and walked to the mansion, Theressa said, "Well, you know what this means don't you?"

"What's that?"

"Your going to have to start fixing my bike again."

"what? Did you wreck it again?"

"No but in the event that I ever do, I won't have to do it anymore cause you'll be around to so it." Theressa smiled as she ran to the door of the mansion and Scott chased after her. Today had been a wild one but in the end it was all worth it.

**A/N: Hope you have enjoyed this story:) Please RR**


End file.
